Eva
by EponineandMarius
Summary: Harry wanders around and finds a mysterious portrait and asks Dumbledore about it. The untold story of Evangeline Winters, because wizards can go missing too. Nobody's born evil, including Rabastan Lestrange. It's hard to lose a fiancee.


Starting a new story! I didn't plan on ever writing a story again but this idea came to me and I have a whole plot of one-shots planned out. Never done a Rabastan/oc or anything with Rabastan but I had to! I plan on doing a Evan R/OC maybe with the same Oc.. we'll see! Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry wandered through the corridors of Hogwarts but he stopped when a portrait caught his eye. He'd never seen it before, but then again he didn't really pay much attention to the portraits. It was of a girl, she was quite stunning, dark brown wavy hair and stunning dark blue eyes that almost appeared grey. The girl couldn't have been much older than himself. She wore a green and silver tie, 'Slytherin', Harry thought to himself. Harry scanned the bottom of the portrait, where he knew the girl's name would be. "Evangeline Winters, 1959-1976", Harry read aloud ti himself.

"Quite interesting, isn't it?" The voice of Dumbledore started Harry. Dumbledore had a sad smile on his face.

"Yes, professor, who is? What happened to her?" Harry's curiosity got the better of him. She died at 17, so young but, what was special about her? Why was there a portrait of her in Hogwarts?

"That Harry is Evangeline Winters. She was a student here at the same time as your parents and their friends, same year but she was a Slytherin. Rather pleasant young girl, very intelligent." Dumbledore still did not answer what happened to the girl though he looked as if he was deep in though, but then again, he always appeared that way.

"Why's her portrait here Sir?"

"Miss Winters disappeared Harry."

"Disappeared? During the war? Was she a death eater?" Harry admired Dumbledore so much but sometimes he wished the man would answer a question completely without only giving necessary information.

"No, well not as far as anyone knew. She disappeared from Hogwarts. She was halfway through her 7th year when her friends reported her missing, she missed classes, lunch, and dinner and never came to the dormitory that night."

"She disappeared from Hogwarts? That's impossible!"

Dumbledore gave Harry a sad look, "So we all thought.."

Narcissa Black, Julianne Anderson. and Cecile Laurence found themselves running up the stairs to the 7th year boy's dormitory where they knew their friend would be. Narcissa pounded on the door and Severus Snape answered the door shortly after.

"Cissa, what is the meaning of this? it's 11o'clock." Severus said in his normal bored tone. By now his door mates Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, and Evan Rosier had woken. Severus stepped out of the way to let them in and the girls barged in.

Narcissa's face was covered in worry and tears were pricking at her eyes, "She hasn't come back." was all that she was able to croak out. Narcissa's Black voice had never sounded so weak and pained. Rabastan and Evan jumped out of their beds immediately.

"What do you mean she hasn't come back?" Rabastan said, his voice dangerously low. Juli visibly flinched. knowing that their friend had quite the ugly side when angry.

"Rab, I don't know, she's gone. We need to alert Slughorn!" Cecile voice sounded frantic, a drastic change from her usually lighthearted tone. The others nodded and agreed.

Rabastan surveyed the room before speaking up, "Somebody ought to wait in the common room in case she comes back. Sev? Lucius?" The two boys in question simply nodded their heads and the group rushed downstairs and ought the portrait hole, to professor Slughorn's office.

This had all started a few hours ago. Evangeline Winters had a free period while the rest of the 7th year Slytherins, Cissa, Rab, Juli, Cecile, Sev, Evan, and Lucius had class. She told them she would be in the library. Eva didn't show up for lunch so they figured she was still in the library so they wen't to fetch her but Madame Pince said she had left a few hours ago. They went to their next class which they shared with Eva but she didn't show. The group started to worry about their friend but they blew it off. Eventually they knew something was wrong when Eva didn't show up for dinner or any of her classes. They checked the Hospital Wing and the common room was nowhere to be found. A sinking feeling started to settle into each of them. They alerted Slughorn but he didn't seemed concerned and told them to come back if she didn't come to the dorm later.

"What is the meaning of this?" Slughorn asked his students as they barged into his office after hours.

"Professor, she hasn't come back, this isn't like her something's wrong!" Narcissa all but shouted at her head of house.

A look of fear crept its way on to Slughorn's face. "Dear Merlin, I think we should alert Dumbledore. I will alert him, you all off to bed!" The group looked at him, but eventually trudged off back to the common room.

Needless to say, nobody got much sleep that night. They waited for her, but he never came. At breakfast the next morning Dumbledore made an announcement. "It seems that Miss Evangeline Winters cannot be found, if anyone has seen her or has any idea of where she might be then please let a professor know." The Great Hall was eerily silent after that, the Slytherins knew that even though Dumbledore had not mentioned it, Eva would be declared officially missing of she hadn't showed by lunch.

The day went by slow each of the Slytherins on edge, it was truly fascinating to see how it affected each of them, well to the other students of Hogwarts anyways.

Rabastan had been engaged to Eva and had truly loved her, his usually loud self was quiet and on edge.

Narcissa had been her best friend, and now her usually smiling and laughing face looked grave.

Juli had always been a lighthearted girl but now she seemed as if she carried the weight of the world on her shoulder's.

Evan always a friendly guy (to his Slytherin friends anyways) seemed like the life had been sucked out of him by a dementor.

Sev seemed even more reserved than usual.

Cecile, always a lovely girl seemed to be losing her mind in worry.

Lucius seemed the same, if not slightly grouchier than usual.

At last lunch came and still no sign of her. The Slytherins were dead silent as the announcement they knew would be made came. "It is with a great displeasure that I inform you that Miss Winters is now officially missing. Aurors have come and will be investigating, if anyone knows anything I urge you to speak up."

Deathly silence filled the Great Hall, the one place that they had all thought they were safe at had no longer become safe. For the 7th years, of all houses, it was an eye opener. They were soon going to enter a scary world, and they would have to grow up fast, because they were no where near ready for what was in store. They were forced to grow up too fast, and for that, they became bitter.

A few days had past and there had been a little gathering. The entire Slytherin house wore black in memory of her and the 7th years ditched their classes. It was said that they had a gathering of their own for the dear friend, but it was also said that it was a funeral of sorts. They said goodbye, because by now they knew she would not return. They cried, and they cried, for it was the only time they would be able too. In the comfort of each other. The Slytherins that half the school was terrified of and the other half loathed them. They were just normal people. They shed tears mostly for Eva but also for all those times in the past when they were not able to, and all those times to come when they would not be able to. For, they were soon to be in the adult world, and purebloods were not allowed to cry, it was weakness, it was a muggle-like thing to do, because they muggles are weak.

Time past and after a month a ball had been held in memory of Evangeline, truly an angel. The Slytherins had kept a very strict dress code, they wore only green,black, or silver, Eva's favorite colors.

More time passed and eventually they graduated. None of them were ever quite the same though. Each and every single one of them was forever changed, none of them for the better. Looking back on it now, Eva is the sole reason that Rabastan is the way he is. She is the reason that he ended up in Azkaban. Because when Eva disappeared, so did Rabastan's soul. Each and every time, he killed someone, Rabastan thought of her, imagined her smile, her laugh, and imagined that they had killed her or hurt her. Because that made it much easier to kill, and not feel anything. Eva made being a death eater bearable. It was never quite the life she would have chosen for him, never the life he wanted, but he knew it was inevitable. He wasn't always evil, but losing someone that he loved made him that way, though not many people looked at it that way. Everyone just assumed that he had always been evil, but after all, no one's born evil.

Rabastan never married after Eva, it would be truly accepting the fact that she never would come back. They say he's insane, because those who couldn't accept the truth were crazy. Rabastan never did care much for reality though.

A little different I know, kind of stupid. Ugh now I think this sucks! Review if you like and want more! I had an idea to write a one-shot about each of her friends and how they took the news and how their lives were changed because of it. Not sure if that's a good idea or not though. Thoughts?


End file.
